Angel of the Jedi
by werecat1
Summary: Naboo and the Jedi are in desperate need of help, as Anikin struggles with being separated from his mother for the first time, they meet an angel that has just been separated from Heaven and has begun a new quest to help the Jedi forces win the day.


Prologue: The Little Things Give you Away

Notes: Changing tunes from Comics to Star Wars, my brother is a big fan he was able to mimic R2D2 for every word from the first trilogy set that was made. Now he walks like C3P0 from his illness, and I felt this was something that he would love to read if he read fanfiction. Lol, please Review, favorite, follow, PM… Thank you!

Zadkiel flung herself backwards as her older brothers Raphael and Michael attacked with their blades. "You both believe that by having this war that it will solve all the problems that have been happening. It won't." She yelled, light silver grey wings spreading out to lift her off her feet at their next attack. She had never been used to fighting with her siblings no matter what the outcome might be. She knew in her heart and grace that fighting now would solve nothing, but end the lives of billions that didn't deserve it. She had spoken against the start of the apocalypse from the moment that Michael had started the process of producing his perfect vessel. However, only a few of the other angels would listen to her pleas of stopping them from moving ahead with the plan.

She dodged another attack that was meant to clip off one of her massive wings and she landed awkwardly on the ground, skidding across the grass of Eden as she tried to think of another way to get through to them. She turned pulling her blade from her sheath and readied herself for another attack. She was pinned in front of a pond and her brothers but she wasn't willing to give up on her hope for peace and forgiveness just yet. A blow from Raphael and Michael combined flung her backwards into the water were she vanished from the heavens.

"Where has she gone?" Michael questioned.

Raphael shook his head, "She has been moved to another location far away from this galaxy. It will take her a while to get back to this planet." He stated sheathing his sword and turning to his brother. "Our plans can commence now without her interfering in them." Michael nodded his head, eyes still on the pond that seemed to shimmer with a frozen image of Zadkiel in it.

Zadkiel inhaled and choked on the water that filled her lungs, she struggled for a few moments before she broke the surface to what appeared to be a pond of some kind inside a building that was high up in the air. She coughed, spewing the water she had inhaled when she had come out of the daze that she had been in. She clutched to the side of the pond, her wings rising forward to flop over the edge of the molded wall and cling to the smooth floor. A small child stood staring at her with wide eyes as she pulled her wet form further out of the water. Still coughing up water from her lungs. "Child were am I?" She asked, her orange eyes fixing on the blond boy in front of her. The boy turned and ran shouting something in a different language.

Soon the boy returned with several men and women in dull brown robes and lighter clothing underneath. The boy pointed to her, where she sat knees touching and legs slightly sprawled underneath her. Her wings were limp around her, wet and heavy from the water they had absorbed. Her jeans, shirt and boots were also wet, her weapon was once more tucked away from sight. Her half shaved head and dark skin seemed to have caught the men's eyes, as well as her wild colored hair. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to come through this way. However, I have no idea where I am…" She stopped talking as a small green creature dressed in the same attire stepped from behind the others. He moved closer to her, one hand starting to reach out to touch her on her forehead.

She leaned forward and allowed the touch, the concept of being harmed never crossing her mind with this being. Yoda pulled away from her and turned to face the others. "Danger she is not, lost she is." He spoke. Anikin looked up at the man, Jedi that had brought him here and then looked over to the Jedi's apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi. "Protect her we must." Yoda stated after more than a moments silence had passed.

Qui-gon stepped forward, "Where is she from?"

"The force she comes from" Yoda answered. "Force pure" Obi-wan scrunched up his face at that comment, how could someone be pure force? He wondered but didn't give any outward sign of these thoughts. Zadkiel stood up wings still drenched in water and dragging like she was depressed and in a way she was, she was far from where she had started off. However, she knew that she was needed here and she needed to pull herself out of the blue funk that she had fallen into, as cold as she felt dripping with the water from the pond.

"Safe you are now." Yoda told Zadkiel, she smiled down at the little man, and bowed her head as best she could in her drenched stated.

"Thank you, I appreciate your hospitality." She told him, Yoda nodded his head in understanding as she caught onto the language that they were speaking. This being was fast in learning and strong with pure force. She followed the group until they stopped by a door, which slid open.

"Obi-wan, Anikin please see that our new guest is taken care of." Qui-gon ordered as he and the others moved away from them.

"Boy does he sound like one of my older brothers, all stuffy." Zadkiel stated, turning around to see both of the boys were glaring at her. She held up her hands and sat down on the chair her wings still dragging along the floor leaving behind a trail of water. Obi-wan sighed, and nudged for Anikin to get a towel so that they could help dry off the woman. As they were coming back a blast of heat, hot, and dry blew across them. They came to a stop to see that Zadkiel was dry, her feathers fluffed up from the drying process and her hair was fuzzed up and tangled from the wind that she had used to dry herself. Her clothes were once more comfortable to her skin and she sat down to fix her wings and feathers.

"How did you…?" Anikin asked, rushing over to her, noticing that the marks of water that had followed behind her wings were gone as well. She smiled at him charmed by his enthusiasm.

"Magic." She said, waggling her fingers at him. "Can you help straighten my feathers, so they all point down. Be gentle about it, some of them can be sharp." She cautioned as Anikin nodded his head yes, moving to one wing. Obi-wan watched for a little bit before he moved himself to work on her other wing, getting the feathers to straighten out so they were not all puffed up.


End file.
